Le calvaire de Théo
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Fanfiction collaborative sur Aventures avec mots imposés] Imagine. T'es un paladin. T'as envie de pisser. Mais ton armure est gelée et tu peux pas bouger. Pire encore, la journée ne fait que commencer et tu sens qu'elle va très mal se terminer. C'est le calvaire interminable que va subir ce pauvre Théo de Silverberg.
1. Avant-Propos

_Bonjour !_

 _Aujourd'hui, la Fanbase d'Aventures vous présente sa dernière grosse bêtise !_

 _Comme vous le savez peut-être, je possède un Discord non-officiel, peuplé de gens soyeux et adorables. Presque tous les samedis, nous organisons des activités, histoire de rire un peu et de faire vivre le groupe. Et nous avons fait deux sessions de fanfiction en commun. Et voilà ce que cela a donné._

 _Et bien sûr, comme on aime bien le défi, chaque auteur devait lancer 1D5 pour obtenir des mots à caser obligatoirement dans le texte. Vous les trouverez en gras dans cette fanfiction._

 _Nous écrivons par session, une session représente un épisode de cette fanfiction. Si vous voulez écrire avec nous, ou même juste venir papoter sur Discord, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP pour avoir l'adresse, ce sera avec grand plaisir !_

 _La Fanbase s'excuse auprès de vos Mamans pour le dommage collatéral irréversible que va causer la lecture de ce texte sur votre cerveau._

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter !_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Nous ne touchons pas d'argent pour nos écrits, toute copie de nos textes sans autorisation est interdite.


	2. Episode 1 : Une envie pressante

**LE CALVAIRE DE THÉO**

 **Episode 1 : Une envie pressante**

 _Par Myfanwi, Kermadec, Syfa, Acydize, Garkanse, Loupiotte, TheAetherPlayer, Draco Nocte, Ethreth, Nervy, Dova, Loki Locke, Shueino._

Il faisait froid ce matin dans le Cratère. Les arbres et les plantes, recouverts d'une fine couche de givre semblaient s'être figés dans le temps. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Théo de Silverberg. Alors qu'il avait tenté de se lever pour aller aux toilettes, il avait eu la désagréable surprise de voir que son armure était elle aussi gelée. Coincé à l'intérieur, il se sentait bien con. Mais l'envie devenait de plus en plus pressante et ses compagnons dormaient toujours à poings fermés. Comme des bébés (ou des petites filles). Plongé dans le désarroi, le paladin poussa un profond soupir, agitant son bassin dans son armure dans le vain espoir de se retenir quelques minutes de plus. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un **igloo**. Son armure le tenait au chaud mais l' **ombre** menaçante des toilettes cherchait à entrer par tous les moyens. Après quelques minutes de lutte intérieure, le paladin finit par céder. Il scella mentalement une **alliance** avec lui-même, se jurant de ne plus jamais s'endormir dans cette tenue. Il se leva péniblement, et constata alors un nouveau problème. Ayant refusé, plus tôt dans la soirée, de goûter la dernière recette de Grunlek, Théo accusait désormais un sérieux manque de **protéines**. N'ayant mangé que la tarte aux pommes que les deux femmes qu'il avait sauvé d'une attaque de loups affamés lui avaient donné, il se demandait ce qu'elles faisaient et imaginait que si elles étaient encore éveillées à cette heure, elles devaient être en plein milieu d'une scène de sexe **lesbien**. Il frissonna à l'image mentale de ces deux femmes en train de **s'accoupler** et se remit à l'œuvre afin de revenir à son objectif premier : soulager sa vessie.

Il passa près de la **nounou** du groupe, endormie aux côtés de sa louve qui, durant le sauvetage, avait **cassé** le plus d'os dans le groupe. Même si, avouons-le, notre preux paladin préfère son cheval (converti en **pick-up** par la charge infligée par le reste du groupe), il gardait un certain respect pour Eden. Il caressa un peu l' **épais** pelage de la **tête** d'Eden. Il aimait ce loup, même si il avait tendance à lui casser les **noix de coco**. Mais Grunlek l'aimait donc il acceptait. Il se rappela d'une des **jeunes femmes** qu'il avait sauvé, et se souvint l'avoir vue **jongler** un jour qu'il s'était arrêté à une taverne avec ses compagnons. Ses souvenirs de cette soirée au chaud lui rappela la technique de drague de Bob envers les jeunes femmes, qui lui avait mis ses **nerfs** à vif, et une énième dispute avait éclaté entre eux. En tant que paladin, sa foi (même si elle est souvent mise en doute) lui interdit de se prêter à ce genre d' **exercice** , et quand l'hérésie sur pattes s'y met, cela irrite le paladinquisiteur tant Balthazar est lourd. Il faut dire que même s'il le voulait, ce n'était pas dans cet art qu'il **versait** le plus. Et puis, ça lui était bien **égal** après tout, quoique … il avait toujours en tête de pouvoir **ajuster** le comportement de son compagnon demi-diable un jour. Telle était sa **mission** de paladin-inquisiteur.

Sa parenthèse mémorielle achevée, il se rappela qu'il était encore coincé dans son armure, comme de la **levure** coincée dans du pain défraîchi. Il commençait à avoir froid dans sa prison gelée et tout ce à quoi il pensait était un feu qui lui permettrait de **recevoir** un peu de chaleur et de réconfort.

Alors qu'il était pensif à regarder devant lui, le paladin sursauta, hurlant en sentant quelque chose sur sa main. Il se calma rapidement en se rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un simple **mille-pattes**. Il regarda autour de lui avant d'entendre son ventre crier famine, alors que l'heure du petit- **déjeuner** approchait lentement, trop lentement à son goût d'ailleurs. Il s'imagina prendre son petit déjeuner dans un **fauteuil**. Mais il fut ramené dans le **présent** par un son de **clairon** au loin. Il voulait **clôturer** cette mission au plus vite et rentrer chez lui au chaud.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la **boîte** de conserve gelée se laissa tomber sur Grunlek, dans un bong métallique. Paniqué, le nain bondit sur ses jambes, attrapant au passage une **vis** qui traînait pour se défendre. Il se calma et lança un regard confus au paladin, toujours au sol, désormais coincé. Avant même de pouvoir interroger son compagnon sur les raisons de son geste, l'ingénieur fut distrait par un **éclat** lumineux émanant des bois alentours. Grunlek réveilla Eden, puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers cette étrange lueur. Le nain s'attendait à rencontrer un ennemi, mais ce qu'il vit l'étonna plus encore que son réveil forcé par le paladin. Là, seul au milieu de rien, Grunlek tomba nez à nez avec un inconnu à la tenue bariolée et aux cheveux trempés, preuve qu'il devait y avoir un lieu propice à la **baignade** non loin. Lorsqu'il l'interrogea, le nain apprit que l'individu était un simple **chanteur** itinérant. Il étudiait un peu le lien entre l'homme et la nature. Il se qualifiait comme un chanteur **environnementaliste**. Pour preuve il parla du lac qui n'était pas loin et qui était connu pour avoir des vertues bénéfiques pour la **peau**. Les gens du coin y venaient souvent se faire des **lavages** de peaux mais maintenant il leur fallait un **garde du corps** afin de s'y rendre tranquillement.

Le nain, éberlué par cet énergumène s'adonnant aux plaisirs simples et naturels (que Théo pourrait considérer comme un concours de **fesses** ) ne vit pas le projectile expédié depuis l'autre bout du camp. L' **expéditeur** de ce dernier, notre bien-aimé demi-diable, venait d'essayer (et avait **échoué** ) d'ignorer la scène qui l'avait réveillé avec fracas. Le porteur du **bâton** **,** encore décoiffé par sa nuit arborait de magnifiques **antennes** qui attiseraient certainement la curiosité du télékinésiste couché non loin de lui. Le **diplômé** de la tour des mages prit un nouveau bâton pour le lancer. Il percuta la tête de Théo par accident. Bob sentit qu'il allait se prendre, plus tard dans la journée, le **joug** du paladin. Il allait sûrement être d'une grande **ampleur** mais le mage avait vu pire dans sa vie.

Même si le mage ne voyait pas comment le paladin allait le **punir** , il réalisa qu'il était coincé et à moitié assommé sur le sol. Un fou rire lui prit en croisant le regard foudroyant de son compagnon de route, qui lui ordonna de l'aider. Le rire fut remplacé par un sourire sadique et Bob s'empara d'une nouvelle **branche**. Il s'amusa à titiller Théo, impuissant. Bob savait cependant que Théo ne serait pas **clément** , s'il ne se hâtait pas de l'aider, il lui servirait de **bureau** pour le reste de la semaine. Il réveilla cependant Mani et Shin, qui visiblement ne faisaient pas de beaux rêves puisqu'ils se tenaient fermement l'un l'autre. Sorti brusquement des bras de Morphée, Mani, mal réveillé dit :

"Bob, elles sont où les **licornes** ?"

Mais Bob était déjà vers Théo, afin de l'aider à se relever. Le teint du paladin avait pris une couleur **mayonnaise**. Le froid et le **vin** qu'il avait pris plus tôt commençaient sérieusement à lui donner l'impression d'avoir des **tambours** dans la tête. Décidément, le sort s'acharnait contre lui. À croire que sa vie ne tournait plus du tout rond, mais avait pris une forme **carrée** , ou triangulaire. L'envie qui le pressait depuis le début arrivait bientôt à sa limite. S'il voulait sortir de ce pétrin, il fallait qu'il aille vite, qu'il accélère… qu'il devienne un **accélérateur** ambulant.

Le bruit dans sa tête ne cessait pourtant pas, il était répétitif tel une balle de ping pong rebondissant sur une table de **tennis de table**. L'eau du **ruisseau** non loin, donnait à notre paladin une envie encore plus pressante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Tout cela commencait a faire lourd, de plus son armure le serrait, pressant son bas ventre, et son envie par la même occasion, il souhaitait une seule chose, ne plus sentir cette pression sur son ventre, dommage que **l'anesthésie** n'existait pas à l'époque. Cependant, Bob continuait son **lynchage** à l'aide de son bâton.

"Bob arrête bordel ! J'ai envie de pisser là !"

Bob éclata de rire lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de son ami, mais il s'arrêta immédiatement lorsque tous se retournèrent vers ce qui semblait être une **détonation**. Bob essaya de voir d'où venait l'explosion.

"BOB ! Tu attends le **dégel** pour m'aider à me bouger ou quoi ?! cria Théo.

\- Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs."

Il leva Théo avec un peu de mal. Soudain, lors d'une seconde détonation, il sursauta et laissa retomber Théo dans une étrange **inclinaison.**

"Ça n'aurait pas fait mieux avec du **lubrifiant** !" s'exclama Bob, plié en deux de rire, les larmes au yeux.

Le paladin-inquisiteur, déjà pas mal à cran entre une hérésie qui se payait sa tête et cette foutue envie de pisser, parvint, il ne savait trop comment, à se relever. Il se précipita dans les fourrés proches pour pallier à la plus urgente des urgences. Un soupir de délivrance plus tard, il se planta, poings sur les hanches, devant un Bob qui reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

"Tu comprends? Lubrifiant, tu m'as glissé des mains et… "

Un grognement de **buffle** plus tard, notre très cher Pyromage avait rejoint le monde de l'inconscience.


	3. Episode 2 : La petite fille est vivante

_Bonjour ! J'avais encore cet épisode en stock sur mon PC, que j'avais zappé... Du coup le voici ! Attention, c'est toujours autant n'importe quoi xD_

 **Episode 2 : La petite fille est vivante, ÇA TOURNE MAL !**

 _Par Myfanwi, Nervy, Kermadec, Maïa, Syfa, Draco Nocte, Loup Bleu, Acydize, Garkanse, Loki Locke._

Théo, passablement énervé, resta de marbre devant le corps inconscient du mage que Grunlek et Shinddha traînaient dans les buissons. Comment ça pouvait être de sa faute ? Bob aurait dû le voir venir à des **kilomètres** , c'était pas comme s'il lui avait demandé de la fermer dans cette langue incompréhensible qu'était l' **anglais** ! Au prix d'un **ulcère** , il avait gagné son silence. Il ne savait point si c'était vraiment quelque chose de **grave** mais ce n'était pas important à ses yeux.

Théo se tourna dos à la scène afin d'observer les alentours lorsqu'il aperçut une petite **fille** il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas décidé. Shin, lui, observait l' **architecture** environnante l'air préoccupé. Théo décida de tenter de lui donner un coup de bouclier histoire de vérifier si elle était vivante. Ce geste soudain du paladin **suscita** la colère du mystérieux chanteur rencontré par les Aventuriers plus tôt. Il s'interposa entre le bouclier et sa cible, comme s'il souhaitait garder l'enfant en **captivité**.

"Ne faites pas ça, preux guerrier ! Voyez l'innocence de cette fillette : elle aurait sa place sur une **affiche** de spectacle ou sous les **éclairages** d'une scène, pas plaquée contre votre bouclier !

\- J'voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle soit vivante! dit Théo d'un ton déjà bien énervé par la mésaventure précédente."

Malgré cette situation étrange, Grunlek qui était revenu avec le chanteur ne put retenir un **sourire** d'amusement en voyant Bob assommé dans une position étrange, sa propre main dans la bouche, surement un mauvais tour du Paladin énervé. Après avoir regardé plus en détails la petite fille, le chanteur dit:

"Je suis sûr que mes amis de chez **Greenpeace** l'apprécieraient beaucoup"

Théo demanda ce qu'était ce groupe de personnes dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, en passant la **paume** de sa main dans les cheveux. Le chanteur répondit que c'était un groupe qui avait de nombreux **informateurs** et qu'il leur envoyait de temps en temps une petite fille en tant qu' **esclave** sexuel et en échange ils lui **écrivait** des document officiels pour être tranquille avec les autorités puis il caressa doucement les cheveux de la petite fille et approcha sa bouche de celle de la jeune fille. L'idée ne plut pas trop au paladin qui, de par son éducation, savait que ce genre de chose n'était pas cautionné par l'Église de la Lumière. Alors plutôt que de vérifier si la petite fille était belle et bien vivante, il décida de lancer une nouvelle **charge** vers le musicien. Le bouclier en avant et de tout son poids, il s'écrasa contre l'homme qui tomba à son tour sur la petite fille. Si cette dernière n'était pas morte, elle était au moins bonne pour passer une **radiographie** , et une sévère. Il se demanda alors s'il ne valait pas mieux apaiser leurs souffrances.

" _Comment veulent-ils mourir ?"_ , voilà ce que le paladin pensa à ce moment précis. Il avait à sa disposition une large **palette** de morts, toutes inculquées par ses précepteurs de l'Église. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, plutôt que de les achever au bouclier, il devrait emprunter un **entonnoir** à Grunlek et un peu de **cyanure** à Bob, comme ça il pourrait leur verser au fond de la gorge.

Le chanteur se releva le premier puis aida la petite fille à se relever. Pour la première fois, le bouclier de Théo n'avait fait aucun dommage à ses cibles: on pourrait dire que c'était un **zéro** pointé pour le paladin au fameux bouclier tueur.

Le chanteur se rapprocha à nouveau de Théo et dit :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous en **laisserai** une part après mon tou…"

Sa phrase fut violemment interrompue par le bouclier, qui, cette fois-ci, avait bien atteint son but. Le paladin regrettait désormais d'avoir assommé la **chaudière** du groupe qui aurait dévoré cette abomination humaine de ses flammes. Le reste du groupe prit donc cette attaque comme un **signe** : en finir avec cet énergumène est donc devenu leur priorité.

Théo regarda le musicien, qui avait ses bras et ses jambes tendues dans des directions qu'il pouvait juger de peu communes. Il soupira en se disant que l'énergumène allait devenir un poids bon à transporter dans une **brouette**.Mais Théo voulait en finir avec son nouvel ennemi et dit à voix haute :

"Vous allez voir ce que j'ai appris à faire aux gens comme vous pendant ma formation **militaire** !"

Puis, il lui flanqua la **copie** conforme de son coup précédent. Le musicien, qui avait désormais besoin d'une bonne **infirmière** , valsa vers un Grunlek qui lui offrit un **amical** direct de son **poing** d'acier. Il se releva néanmoins, les yeux injectés de sang, une énorme **cloque** sur sa main et prêt à en découdre avec les **expéditeurs** de son mal-être. Sous leurs yeux médusés, il sortit de sous sa cape un **xylophone** enchanté. Il commença à taper dessus et Grunlek fut soudainement pris d'une envie de danser.

Il attrapa le bras de son **voisin** paladin et l'entraîne dans un tcha-tcha-tcha à en faire pâlir les **rats** fuyant dans les buissons alentours.

Pendant que Théo, Grunlek et le chanteur s'amusaient tels des enfants à **l'école** , Shin lui commençait à s'ennuyer, fortement désespéré par le comportement de ses amis. Il commença par dessiner des **carrés** puis des triangles et toutes sortes de formes géométriques, alors que Bob sortait de son inconscience. Celui-ci vint vite rejoindre Shin préférant rester hors de cette histoire et commença à **cartographier** les alentours, du moins, très vaguement au vu de son état physique. Théo lui, occupé à danser à cause de cet horrible individu, réfléchissait aux réactions de la populace face à une **publication** de son acte héroïque pour sauver cette petite fille du démon chanteur.

Rapidement, le paladin comprit qu'il était futile d'avoir un quelconque espoir pour son avenir aussi longtemps qu'il continuerait à valser avec son ami nain. En désespoir de cause, il se résigna à hurler pour appeler le reste du groupe à l'aide. Hélas, les trois autres aventuriers se contentèrent de le fixer comme on admire un vieux **moulin à vent** : avec lassitude et pitié.

Le **rythme** endiablé du chanteur commençait à provoquer un sentiment **d'irritation** au demi-diable qui avait un mal de tête horrible à cause du coup du paladin. Il demanda à Shin de le faire arrêter sa musique et l'archer disparu tel un **détective** très connuet tira depuis un arbre embusqué une flèche qui se planta dans la réserve de petites **graines** du chanteur. Il sembla alors que tout l **'oxygène** présent dans les poumons de ce dernier fut expulsé d'un coup, pour laisser place à un cri qui fit frissonner chacun des Aventuriers. Il faut dire qu'à ce moment-là, personne n'avait envie de se retrouver à la place du pauvre homme. Pourtant, chacun repartit plutôt vite vaquer à ses occupations : Shin se remit à dessiner (son inspiration lui commanda de dessiner un Mani en **bikini** ) et Bob, après avoir fini sa cartographie, avait consigné dans ses notes quelques sentiers propices à de l' **alpinisme** dans les montagnes repérées plus tôt.

Tout semblait revenir à la normale, mais cependant, Mani qui observait la scène en jouant avec ses araignées qui venaient de sortir de la **doublure** de sa veste, s'approcha de Shin pour voir ce qu'il faisait, intrigué. Shin était donc adossé sur un **massif de petits arbustes** bien feuillus et dessinait, mais lorsque Mani vit le dessin, il avait un pas dans le **cercueil**. Shin se retourna vers Mani et lui dit sur un ton calme:

"Désolé je pensais pas que je dessinais si mal…"

Mais il fut interrompu soudainement par Mani qui lui dit:

"Est-ce que je pourrais détruire ce dessin avec mes machettes au nom de notre **amitié**?"

Shin hocha la tête positivement et lui donna. Mani esquissa un sourire sadique et déchiqueta le dessin en petites particules sombres, telles une anguille **africaine** à queue noire dans un champ de coton d'eau.

De leur côté, le paladin et le nain se remettaient de leurs activités tout en se demandant quoi faire du barde précédemment mis au **tapis**. Ce dernier, roulé en boule, avait **peur** pour ses capacités reproductives, suggérant un tir sur réussite critique. Le pyromage, abandonnant ses notes rassemblant ses **découvertes** fut pris d'une idée soudaine : pourquoi ne pas tenter un lien mental avec le pédophile ? Les images pouvant être transmises telle une **télévision** , il serait simple de créer un dossier **confidentiel** pour son jugement … si il survit au groupe qui l'accompagne.

Bob tenta alors un lien mental avec notre musicien aux envies perverses. Mais malheureusement, notre pyro-mage fit un échec critique. Et telle les **griffes** de la nuit, il tua le musicien, sans le vouloir, en s'infiltrant dans ses pensées. Le musicien poussa un râle d'agonie et décéda d'un seul coup. L'archer à la peau **bleue** , alerté par le râle, se tourna vers le musicien et constata le décès. Puis il haussa les épaules et se remit à dessiner assis entre les rassi du massif d'arbustes qui lui créaient un **fauteuil** naturel. Grunlek, ayant entendu tout comme Théo l'annonce du décès, se jeta sur le paladin-inquisiteur et lui infligea une clé de bras, l'entravant tel un **cadenas**.

"Laisse la vivre! Fais pas l'con Théo !"

La petite fille, miraculeusement encore vivante, resta immobile devant le spectacle pour le moins inattendu et unique que les Aventuriers lui avaient fourni quand soudain, elle se reçut un fruit, visiblement **pourri** à la tête. Tous, ou presque se tournèrent vers l'origine de la trajectoire du fruit et tombèrent sur un Mani dont le crâne portait fièrement une couronne d' **aiguilles** de sapin.

"Euh… Mani, tu sais qu'elles sont toxiques?" hasarda Bob.

L'elfe, bavant, y répondit un "Hein ?" digne d'un enfant en bas âge.


	4. Episode 3 : The sky is MICRO-ONDES !

_On a fait une session hier, donc voici ce que ça a donné xD Nous nous excusons auprès de l'univers d'Aventures, c'est pas nous, c'est le générateur de mots, promis._

 **Episode 3 : The Sky is "MICRO-ONDES !"**

 _Par Myfanwi, Kermadec, Draco Nocte, Eleven Clouds & Syfa_

Mani cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à la mention de la toxicité de sa couronne, en qui il voyait déjà une **concubine**. Balthazar se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers lui, et, avec la délicatesse d'un musicien sur son **piano** , chercha à détacher l' **étroit** diadème sans se piquer. L'elfe, qui ne voulait pas mourir à un si jeune **âge** , l'observa faire avec une terreur non-dissimulée, alors que **huit** pattes poilues curieuses venaient d'atterrir sur son épaule.

L'elfe, rassuré par la présence de l'araignée, **inhala** une bonne bouffée d'air. Le mage semblait avoir fait du bon travail avec sa couronne d'épines, ce qui permettrait certainement à Mani de voir encore de nouveaux levers du **disque** solaire. Un peu plus loin, les autres aventuriers avaient observé la scène comme s'ils s'étaient trouvé dans une **galerie d'art** grotesque. Shin, étonné par l'efficacité des soins de Bob, se demanda même si sa vision n'était pas troublée, comme au travers d'une **lucarne** mal nettoyée. Sur ce coup-là, il fallait bien qu'il l'admette, le mage avait eu le **poignet** souple lors du retrait du diadème, qui n'avait dès lors pas fait office de **graveur** dans la chair du malheureux ami des arthropodes.

Théo avait regardé la scène avec un profond **ennui** , semblable à celui d'un homme coincé à un **arrêt de bus** sous la pluie. Grunlek quant à lui, semblait être fort intéressé, comme un **journaliste** tenant le scoop qui pourrait faire décoller sa carrière aussi vite qu'une **chauve-souris** s'envolant dans le ciel nocturne.

Balthazar, fier de lui, entama une danse de la victoire. Il se serait bien mis en **slip** , mais la présence de la petite fille le rappela à son bon souvenir. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons, qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. En **résumé** , le mage venait de saisir la couronne à deux mains et de se planter les épines dans la peau. Prenant soudainement conscience du **danger,** il jeta l'objet vers le **ciel,** mais le mal était fait.

Tandis qu'Eden s'était tranquillement roulée en boule aux pieds de la petite fille et que l'estomac de Théo recommençait à gronder, le fier pyromage sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. Il devait vite trouver la menace exacte que représentaient ces aiguilles et le remède correspondant, faute de quoi il devrait de toute urgence planifier ses **funérailles**. Une solution, il devait trouver une solution, et vite. Ah, si seulement Mani avait porté un **casque** , il n'aurait pas eu ces stupides à retirer… Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des regrets. Alors que son esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse, le mage à la robe écarlate plissa des yeux. Dans le ciel, quelque chose semblait approcher, sans qu'il n'arrive à distinguer de quoi il s'agit ; serait-ce donc, pour ainsi dire, un **OVNI**? Il tenta d'avertir ses compagnons de la chose qu'il voyait ; Théo, tête de **mule** qu'il était, refusa tout d'abord de le croire, murmurant d'un air **amer** que le pyromage avait sûrement perdu les pédales. Mani, qui avait déjà commencé à se **recueillir** sur une tombe imaginaire gravée au nom de B.O.B, leva les yeux puis les écarquilla.

Il s'agissait d'un portail magique, ouvert au dessus d'eux. Une boîte métallique chutait dangereusement vers la tête de Théo. Bob voulut hurler, mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

"Banane ! Ba-na-ne !"

Le temps que les aventuriers le dévisagent, un grand "Bong" retentit et Théo s'effondra au sol, la carcasse d'un **four micro-ondes** à ses côtés. Les héros se précipitèrent auprès de leur ami. Celui-ci ne réagit à aucun de leurs appels. Cependant, il respirait encore, ce qui rassura quelque peu ses compagnons d'infortune. Ces derniers décidèrent d'emporter le paladin le plus loin possible de cet étrange artefact. Ils unirent leurs forces, mais la manoeuvre de **soulèvement** du corps de Théo fut plus compliquée que prévue. Aux yeux de la petite fille, la scène paraissait être une sorte de parodie de champ de **bataille**. Les Aventuriers ne savaient plus où donner de la tête avec leur paladin sur les bras. Où devaient-ils **poser** ce bougre ? Le **lieu** n'était visiblement pas propice pour l'allonger ou lui prodiguer des soins. D'ailleurs, ironie du sort, c'était le soigneur qui devait être soigné.Les **épaulières** du paladin étaient fort encombrantes, et gênaient les pauvres aventuriers qui tentaient de poser ce gros lourdaud quelque part, n'importe où, pourvu que ce "n'importe où" soit **mieux** que l'endroit présent.

Le regard de Shin se posa sur un tapis d'humus non loin, et il le désigna à ses amis qui acquiescèrent ; l'endroit semblait presque **logique** , fait pour que quelqu'un s'y repose. Ils posèrent le corps de Théo au sol, et se mirent à réfléchir à ce qu'ils devaient faire de lui. D'un air impressionné, la petite fille prit la parole d'une voix fluette et un peu étranglée :

"On devrait pas lui **verser** du **sirop** sur la tête ?"

Tous les aventuriers se retournèrent vers elle. Balthazar ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre.

"Banane. Banane banane banane… Banane !"

Sous le regard incrédule de Shin et Grunlek, il se dirigea vers la source de leurs problèmes actuels. Il attrapa un bâton et toucha l'objet avec précaution, avec l'appréhension que ça lui saute au visage comme les **piranhas** le faisaient pour lui mordre les **doigts** lorsqu'il était petit. La chose ne bougea pas, il en conclut que c'était inoffensif. Il commença alors à analyser : pourrait-il s'agir d'un instrument de musique de ces **gitans** que l'on trouve dans l'est du Cratère ? Le **Sahara** avait-il évolué aussi vite en matière d'innovations technologiques ?

Le **résultat** des réflexions de Bob ne se fit pas attendre. Triomphant, il hurla une nouvelle fois "Banane !" avant de se diriger vers la petite **dame** qui le regardait d'un air perplexe. Elle se demanda ce que cet étrange homme, qui avait presque une démarche de **singe** , pouvait bien lui vouloir. Le pyromage, s'il ne semblait pas avoir perdu la raison, avait visiblement un problème comportemental. Le seul mot que la petite fille put avoir le loisir d'entendre fut "Banane", avec des variations de tons, il fallait le dire, assez grotesques. Pourtant, il se démenait à pointer quelque chose du doigt, visiblement en direction de l' **horizon**.

Face à un tel spectacle, le reste du groupe encore valide se demande si Bob n'avait pas excédé le **trafic** de la bande passante de ses connexion mentales… ou s'il était tout simplement en manque de **calcium**. Bob changea soudainement la direction de son bras. Il pointait désormais le portail.

" **USIIIINE** !" se mit-il à hurler à pleins poumons.

La fillette, apeurée, ne se fit pas **prier** pour décamper. Des dizaines de micro-ondes étaient en train de leur tomber dessus. Shinddha pensa qu'ils ne pouvaient pas décemment laisser leur **chef d'équipe** seul face à la Genèse de ces créatures inanimées mais néanmoins lourdes et dangereuses. Il courut vers Théo, essayant d'éviter les choses qui tombaient en faisant **vibrer** le sol sous ses pieds.

Il se saisit de l'armure du paladin, qui s'ouvrit soudainement. Shinddha tomba face à quelque chose que jamais, jamais ô grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé voir Théo porter…. Un **soutien-gorge**. L'étrange sous-vêtement de couleur **cerf** le choqua tellement que, l'espace d'un instant, il se sentit comme l'un de ces **médecins captifs** dans les camps militaires qui voyaient des hérésies quotidiennement. Il dut cependant vite reprendre ses esprits.

"Mani ! hurla t-il. Viens m'aider !"

L'elfe, pas **autonome** pour un sou, s'approcha et tendit les mains. Et il attendit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Prends le !

\- Aaaaaaah ! D'accord !"

Il lui attrapa un bras et attendit. Désespéré, Shin se tourna vers Balthazar. Il était toujours penché sur l'étrange artefact et semblait y lire une **inscription**. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un **graffiti** représentant un **crocodile** , qui fascinait Bob plus que de raison. Accaparé par le dessin de cette **créature** , il ne réagit pas aux supplications du demi-élémentaire. Ce dernier n'avait plus qu'une envie : **disparaître** de cet endroit et ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds ! Désespéré par l'inaction de ses camarades, il fut pris d'une sorte de crise de **bégaiement** lorsqu'il tenta un ultime appel à l'aide :

"A… All… Allez, les… gars… Si… S'il vous plaît !"

Grunlek finit par arriver aux côtés du demi-élémentaire.

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? déclara Grunlek en jetant des coups d'oeil inquiet au ciel.

\- J… j'en… j'en sais… sais r… rien !" lui répondit Shin, incapable de sortir une phrase d'un **bloc** , comme s'il avait une **carie** qui lui gonflait les gencives.

Dans son coin, Bob répétait désormais en boucle le mot "Usine", toujours focalisé sur son appareil d'un autre monde. Théo gisait encore, à moitié dans les bras de ses amis.

"Il faut qu'on trouve une grotte, ou une **ferme** , un endroit où se mettre en lieu sûr ! proposa le nain hâtivement.

\- Pourvu que ce ne soit pas une propriété **privée** qui nous attire des ennuis, ricana l'elfe nerveusement."

Le demi-élémentaire lança un regard noir à l'elfe. Il ne voulait pas la **médaille** de la pire blague en plus de celle de la pire incompétence ? Il fit ensuite **signe** à Grunlek de porter les jambes du paladin. A deux, avec l'aide de Mani qui soulevait ses fesses, le regard vissé sur le soutien-gorge du guerrier, ils se mirent en route. L'être le plus performant du groupe, à cet instant précis, fut Eden, qui partit devant et facilita le **travail** des bipèdes en les guidant loin de leur campement maudit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'efforts et de plaintes, l'étrange compagnie atteignit l'orée d'un minuscule village, composé d'une **rue** unique. Ils firent une halte, laissant le paladin retomber lourdement au sol, et regardèrent autour d'eux.

Shin aperçut un homme qui mendiait pour un peu de **monnaie** , tendant une coupelle vers des habitants indifférents. Il vit également un autre personnage, vêtu richement, tel un de ces hommes de **science** qu'ils avaient pu croiser lors d'anciennes quêtes. Il l'ignorait pour l'instant, mais l'intuition du demi-élémentaire était bonne : cet individu à l'allure soignée était un éminent professeur, connu dans cette partie du Cratère pour ses ouvrages sur les micro-organismes **aérobies**. Celui-ci avait bel et bien dû leur confier une mission, à un moment donné. Mais vu le personnage, l'affiche qui la présentait avait très certainement fini sa vie dans le fond d'un vieux **tiroir** dans une auberge oubliée, après que le paladin l'ai découpée en morceaux. Le professeur était venu leur demander s'ils avaient récupéré la **soude** provenant des algues **vertes** mangeuses d'hommes du lac de psyché pure dont il leur avait **dessiné** le chemin sur son dernier livre qu'il leur avait dédicacé. Shin avait répondu qu'ils l'avaient récupéré bien sûr, avec un regard hésitant et avait inventé une aventure épique pendant que Grunlek s'occupait de la **falsification** en brûlant des herbes qui provenaient du long du chemin. Avant que Shin eut le temps de finir, le nain donna la fausse soude, et le professeur la prit, heureux, et disparut dans la nuit après avoir donné une pièce de bronze.

Au milieu de la forêt, Balthazar releva soudain la tête, étonné par un silence inquiétant. Ses amis n'étaient plus à portée de vue et la panique commença à grimper. L'avait-on abandonné comme ces mages qui l'avaient exilé de l' **université** ? Il ressentit de suite un cruel manque de **protection** , son coeur se mit à battre les **tambours** de guerre et ses pensées commencèrent à faire des tours d' **ascenseur** dans sa tête. Ils ne pouvaient pas être partis sur **Vénus**! Il prit son courage à deux mains et avança dans la forêt…. à l'exact opposé de la direction que venait de prendre ses compagnons de route.


	5. Ep 4 : Saucisses, Champagne et Alligator

_Hey ! On a remis ça hier, donc voici ce qui est sorti de la soirée fanfiction :) Comme d'habitude, les mots imposés sont en gras !_

Les participants de la session 4 : Myfanwi - Eizzah [Ex-TheÆtherPlayer] - Kermadec - syfa - Loki

 **Episode 4 : Saucisse, Champagne et Alligator**

Balthazar errait depuis plus de deux heures dans la forêt, sans savoir vers où se diriger. Dressé tel un parlementaire au **sénat** sur un arbre, il regardait l'horizon à la recherche de **chevaux**. Il aurait voulu **broadcaster** son appel à l'aide, mais son lien mental ne fonctionnait plus à trop longue distance. Il se mit à se souvenir de ses **études** à l'Académie, et à quel point il détestait les **contrôles** sur **l'archéologie**. Eh oui, n'étant pas physique, il n'appréciait guère les fouilles … Mais cela lui était complètement inutile à ce moment !

Soudain, une voix familière se fit entendre :

"Décidément, t'as l' **art** et la manière de te noyer dans tes pensées toi !"

Théo jugeait Balthazar d'en dessous de l'arbre, admirant sa pose improbable. Le paladin retint un fou rire et avança vers son ami.

"Avant que tu ne poses la question, sache qu'on était simplement partis dans un village pas loin. J'en ai profité pour bouffer enfin quelque chose et ensuite, j'ai demandé à une **femelle** qui passait par là quel était le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre les bois.

\- Une femme, Théo… le reprit Grunlek. Une femme. A défaut d'être intelligent, sois au moins poli."

Théo lança un regard noir au nain, mais décida de ne pas répliquer. Après tout, il avait pu satisfaire le besoin de **carburant** qui le hantait depuis son réveil.

L'estomac du mage gronda fortement,car il n'avait pas mangé depuis hier soir. Théo et Grunlek descendirent de l'arbre et ils demandèrent à Bob s'il voulait qu'ils le guident vers la taverne. Il accepta et il arrivèrent en 5 minutes au village. La tenue du mage **détonnait** au milieu de ce village très classique et un peu morne. on pouvait voir qu'il était **étranger** au village d'un simple coup d'oeil et son visage ne laissait pas voir la sagesse du mage, on aurait cru que c'était un bouffon itinérant. une bave **liquide** coulait d'entre ses lèvres et son regard était un peu vide de tout signe d'intelligence, à l'idée des **saucisses** ,qu'il allait glisser entre d'un geste quasiment obscène. Le **tableau** était un tant soit peu effrayant. Surtout pour ses amis. Le pyromage avait perdu toute classe, comme un enfant ayant perdu sa **tétine**. Le sort qui l'affligeait devait sûrement créer la pire des **tempêtes** dans l'esprit déjà **sapé** par la présence du démon. Théo tint le pyromage jusqu'à la porte de l'auberge, le laissant passer en premier et se vautrer sans la moindre classe contre un des piliers du bâtiment, s'entaillant sur une vieille **agrafe**. Shin soupira alors que Mani tapotait son ami.

Le vieil aubergiste remonta ses **lunettes** face à cette scène irréaliste. Était-ce là un de ces **devins** de l'ouest qui vivaient sous des **obélisques** maudites ? Était-il dangereux ? La panique le gagna et il regarda nerveusement la porte d'entrée, où un garde pourrait coller une **amende** à ce pouilleux aux **millions** de microbes non-réglementaires. Le tenancier fit cependant de son mieux pour conserver son professionnalisme, assumant comme à son habitude la fonction de **caissier**. Pendant ce temps, le groupe de voyageurs semblant tout droit sorti d'une **légende** tenait une discussion visiblement très animée. Après avoir relevé Balthazar, qui maintenant voyait autant de liquide s'échapper de sa bouche que de son front, les 5 allèrent **ensemble** vers l'aubergiste toujours incrédule.

"Bonjour, désolé pour la scène à l'entrée, s'excusa Grunlek. On vous prendra une chope de bière chacun, et des saucisses pour le mage s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Hein ? Euh je veux dire ça fera 2 pièces d'argent s'il-vous-plaît, répondit l'aubergiste encore un peu à l' **ouest**."

Une fois le repas du mage payé, les cinq aventuriers se posèrent à une table dans un coin. Quand il fut servi, Bob s'empressa de dévorer les magnifiques saucisses courbes devant lesquelles il avait tant bavé, et s'exclama de satisfaction :

"USINE !"

Tandis que le troubadour continuait de mettre de l'ambiance dans la taverne avec sa **flûte** , les quatres autres aventuriers regardaient Bob en soupirant fortement en **tenant** leur bière d'une main. Ils demandèrent ensuite au tavernier s'il connaissait un mage ou un docteur, car ils avaient un **patient** avec un mal de grande **ampleur** à lui présenter sans délai, avant que le paladin fasse manger son bâton au mage car il en avait marre que celui-ci se comporte comme un gamin en hurlant "Usine" à tout bout de champ. Après un moment de réflexion, le tavernier leur donna un nom.

"Il y aurait bien le Docteur **Alligator** , qui vient du Sud du cratère. C'est un bon gars, même si il est… étrange, dirons nous.

\- Où est-il ? demanda Grunlek, réellement inquiet pour Bob.

\- Dans la ville à deux jours de marche vers l'Est."

Le groupe remercia le tavernier qui retourna à son groupe soupira, fatigué d'avance des prochains jours avec un Bob plus fatiguant que d'habitude. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'arrêter ici pour la nuit, laissant Bob sous la surveillance de Théo, Grunlek surveillant Shin et Mani.

Le paladin chargea le pyromage sur son épaule, le montant dans la chambre qu'il allait partager et le cognant, négligemment, sur l'angle du **lavabo**. Au moins, la nuit serait plus douce que l'aurait espérer le paladin.

Le soleil se leva sur l'équipe qui se retrouva dans la salle principale de l'auberge. À la vue du visage de Théo, Grunlek sut que la nuit ne fut pas si calme.

"Alors?

\- Il a changé de disque au moins.

\- C'est à dire?

\- **CHAMPAGNE !**

\- ... Ah… Bah c'est mieux que rien, non?"

Théo grogna une réponse en mordant dans son quignon de pain. Le **purificateur** de petite fille avait des cernes au moins aussi noires que la table de pin.

"Si vous lui coupez pas le sifflet, je le traîne jusqu'au premier **palais** que je vois et je lui fous le feu. Pour de bon, cette fois."

Grunlek prit la menace au sérieux. Une fois, il avait envoyé le mage sur un **bateau à voile** , dans une boîte jusqu'à l'Académie pour s'en débarrasser. Balthazar déglutit difficilement et s'éloigna légèrement du paladin. Shin se leva et pointa la porte.

"Bon, on bouge ? C'est pas qu'on a un **avion** à prendre, mais moi je m'ennuie."

Le groupe reprit donc sa route vers le Docteur Alligator, tandis que Bob, malgré qu'il soit toujours **marteau** , s'efforçait de se taire pour ne pas finir lancé dans une **lucarne** par la brute du groupe.

Soudain, un ours sortit des fourrés et se mit à poursuivre le groupe. L'ours **gagnant** du terrain sur Bob, Théo retourna en arrière pour le porter. Le binôme prenait du retard sur les autres héros en raison des **obstacles** qui se dressaient sur leur chemin. Racines, pierres et trous s'étaient passé le mot pour les empêcher d'arriver à bon **port**. Au même moment, Mani fut prit d'un élan d'héroïsme assez rare pour être signalé : il avait stoppé sa course et animé une machette avant de l'envoyer, manche en avant, vers la tête de l'ursidé. La bête s'effondra au sol comme un gros tas de **gélatine**. Un grognement lui échappa, preuve qu'elle pouvait se remettre à leur poursuite à tout moment. Les Aventuriers n'avaient plus d'autre choix que d'avancer. Pour eux, il n'y avait désormais plus de billet **retour**.

Après une journée de marche éreintante pour le groupe ,à plusieurs niveaux, ils se posèrent sans dire un mot dans une clairière, qui semblait sûre. Grunlek commençait à cuisiner une recette que lui avait appris le tavernier. c'était un ragoût qu'on avait surnommé la soupe du crocodile car c'était le docteur du même nom qu'il avait rapporté cette recette. Il fallait mélanger différents ingrédients dans la casserole, mais sans les mélanger entre eux, jusqu'à ce que la marmite est pris une belle couleur **perroquet** , puis mélanger doucement à feu doux. Shin se leva, après un long moment.

"Tu vas où ? demanda Mani, assis en tailleur près de Grunlek, écoutant le bloup bloup de la marmite du nain.

\- Faire **pipi**."

L'elfe hocha de la tête, **caricature** d'un enfant en petite classe. Bob, encore silencieux, gribouillait dans son carnet, se cherchant une **épitaphe** étant donné qu'il avait une terrible envie de dire champagne. Une feuille d'arbre chuta, décrivant la trajectoire d'un **hélicoptère** dans l'air face à lui.


End file.
